gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Roscoe
Brian Roscoe (ブライアン•ロスコー Buraian Rosukō) is a popular performing magician who wanders around Sauville. He is later revealed to be a descendant of the Gray Wolves, and is the person responsible for the supply of electricity to their secluded town. He appears as the main performer in a theater in Saubrème, where he stars in a show called Fantasmagorie (French, "phantasmagoria"). It's revealed that "Brian Roscoe" are twins with the same name. History Originally a Gray Wolf from the Kingdom of Saillune, Brian Roscoe and his twin brother were exiled from their home and abandoned by their mother. However, upon arriving at the Kingdom of Sauville, Brian and his twin brother started a two-man magician troupe and performed on the streets for a living. It was soon after that Brian met Cordelia Gallo during one of her performances and they became close friends. This was apparently short-lived as she was kidnapped by Albert de Blois and his followers and Brian was brutally beaten in an attempt to intervene. However despite this, he and his brother continued their magican act for years and soon left Sauville to travel around Europe. At around 1914, Brian Roscoe was known to have supplied the Village of the Gray Wolves with electricity, and piqued its people's interest about the world outside their secluded walls. In the same year he plotted with the Royal Science Academy at Beelzebub's Skull, agreeing to help its president Jupiter Roget to conjure an illusion to pull off a "feat of engineering", a cooperative project which is part of Brian's plans against Albert de Blois. In spite agreeing to help them, the Academy took the "Memento Box", a secret box he brought home from some "nameless village". At some point either before or after the aforementioned events, he helped Cordelia Gallo escape the confines of the Blois mansion, but failed to save her daughter, Victorique. Appearance Brian is a tall man with distinctive long red hair and a sharp gaze. He wears a loose white shirt which he leaves mostly unbuttoned, and a pair of black pants. He covers his attire with a long black cape, and is usually seen wearing a black top hat. Personality Not much is known of him, but he shows a blunt personality when talking to Kazuya Kujo about referring to Victorique as a "tool" when the two encounter in Leviathan's clock tower and at the Phantasmagoria festival when talking to Victorique. Both Brian Roscoes care deeply for Cordelia Gallo, after initially admiring her for her strength even after her exile from the village. This deep sentiment is the reason they follow her as she looks over Victorique, despite their strong jealousy towards the latter for being Cordelia's most important person. One Brian Roscoe admitted to wanting to kill Victorique so that Cordelia would only live for them instead of her, and that he hated her for making Cordelia cry. Both want to protect Cordelia, but is unable to because of her unwavering desire to protect Victorique. So instead, they aid her as she goes to great lengths to protect her daughter. Plot 'Brian's Mysterious Journeys' His journeys throughout Sauville in the present have been shrouded in mystery, only appearing in certain areas with a woman with long blond hair and a black dress (later revealed as Cordelia Gallo herself). For some time, he has been a wandering performer, usually demonstrating his tricks to groups of people in public places. Brian is later seen visiting the Village of the Gray Wolves at its Summer Solstice Festival, and has caught wind of Cordelia's daughter's success in clearing her mother's name. The magician is later seen in more events related to Victorique after Kazuya sees him preparing for a performance in Saubreme entitled Fantasmagorie. 'A Colleague's Murder' With his colleague Kai Wong's death, Brian becomes directly involved with one of the cases that Victorique is handling, one that concerns the mystery behind the alchemist Leviathan. Although he is seen in a number of occasions in the scene of the crime, it is uncertain if he is trying to solve the case himself. On his first ever encounter with Kazuya Kujo, he warns him of Victorique's father. 'A Train Ride to One's Memoirs' Brian and Cordelia later reemerge among the many people invited in the Phantasmagoria Festival in the Beelzebub's Skull. Unlike those who came to the Beelzebub's Skull to be entertained, he has another agenda: to retrieve the Memento Box hidden inside the venue. Although he failed to locate the box where it is supposed to be found, Brian and Cordelia manage to escape when Beelzebub's Skull sinks into the waters of Lithuania. They later stay near the Beelzebub's Skull as Cordelia entrusts the retrieval of the Memento Box to Victorique and Kazuya. Trivia *He is 194 cm (6 foot 4). *Although he is considered to originate from Saillune, his hair color is different from the usual blond of inhabitants from the village. Their reason for exile was that their blood was not that of the Grey Wolf's. This might be refferring to said hair color. *Later events reveal that Brian Roscoe has a twin that can only be distinguished by how they treat Victorique; one would refer to Cordelia's daughter as "my hated Victorique", while the other calls her "your beloved Victorique". *Despite being tall, it is revealed that the twins come from the Village of Seyrun. Category:Characters